Asthmatic patients with demonstrated IgE mediated Trichophyton sensitivity and Tinea skin infections will be given a standardized histamine and bronchial challenge to Trichophyton antigen. Patients will be tested with the same solutions by nasal provocation. Controls will be similarly tested.